Pilihan?
by cacingkawat
Summary: awalnya Donghae dan Hyukjae berteman. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, rasa cinta pun tumbuh diantara mereka. Mereka menjalin hubungan, namun tiba-tiba hubungan mereka berakhir. Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa Donghae memutuskan Hyukjae. HaeHyuk/Yaoi... RnR?


**Title:** Pilihan?

**Author:** aoora

**Cast:** HaeHyuk

**Warning: **yaoi, boys x boys, boys love, typo(s), geje, cerita pasaran… etc

**All Cast belong to God**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

Hyukjae dan Donghae adalah teman dekat, bahkan karna terlalu dekat mereka malah terlihat seperti orang pacaran. Tapi siapa yang menyangka kalau lama-kelamaan masing-masing diantara mereka merasakan cinta yang setiap harinya kian tumbuh karna kebersamaan.

.

"Hae"

"Nee ada apa Hyukkie?"

"Sebenarnya aku... aku"

"Sebelum kamu ngelanjutin omongan kamu, ada yang harus aku katakan kepadamu" Hyukjae terdiam menatap Donghae lama

"Apa itu Hae?" seketika Donghae menghembuskan napasnya panjang sebelum ia mengeluarkan kaliamat dari mulutnya

"Hyukkie, aku tau kita sudah berteman lumayan lama. Tapi jujur, aku sudah gak kuat mendam rasa ini. Sebenarnya aku dari dulu mau mengungkapkan perasaanku denganmu" Donghae terdiam sebentar tampaknya ia ingin menyusun kata yang pas untuk menyatakan cintanya untuk Hyukjae. Sementara itu Hyukjae menatap bingung kearahnya, karna jujur Hyukjae masih belum bisa menangkap apa maksud dari kata-kata Donghae tersebut

"Aku ingin kau tau kalau aku mencintaimu Hyuk, tak perduli kau membalas perasaanku atau tidak. Yang jelas sekarang aku lega karna kau sudah mengetahui isi hatiku. Saranghae Hyukkie" mata Hyukjae hanya bisa mengerjap, masih sulit ia percaya kalau ternyata selama ini Donghae juga mencintainya.

"Nado saranghae" balas Hyukjae dengan suara pelan namun masih bisa jelas didengar oleh Donghae. Mendengar itu refleks Donghae pun memeluk Hyukjae sayang

"Benarkah yang kau katakan Hyukkie?" tanyanya pada Hyukjae yang kini berada dalam dekapannya

"Nee Hae aku mencintaimu" ungkap Hyukjae malu-malu sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah didada Donghae. Donghae gemas melihat sikap Hyukjae saat itu, dilepaskannya pelukkannya dan ditatapnya lekat wajah Hyukjae yang memerah. Dengan perlahan wajah mereka berdekatan, dan tak lama bibir mereka menyatu saling berpangutan dan saling melumat.

.

.

.

Tak teasa sebulan sudah mereka menjalin hubungan. Entah mengapa Hyukjae merasakan sikap Donghae sedikit berubah belakangan ini. Hyukjae jadi berpikir yang aneh-aneh.

Hari itu Donghae meminta Hyukjae menemuinya ditaman kecil tempat pertama kali mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Perasaan Hyukjae tak enak saat itu. Takut akan sebuah kenyataan yang akan menghampirinya kini.

"Hyukjae" panggil Donghae datar, entah kemana panggilan sayang yang biasa ia katakan kepada Hyukjae

"Ada apa Hae?" tanya Hyukjae menatap Donghae heran

"Aku mau kita putus" ungkap Donghae gampang membuat Hyukjae terdiam membatu

"Put—tus? Kenapa Hae?" Hyukjae mencoba bertanya dengan normal padahal mati-matian ia menahan airmatanya untuk keluar

"Putus karna aku sudah bosan dengan semua sikap kekanak-kanakkannmu Hyuk"

"Hanya itu? kalau kau tak suka dengan sikap kekanak-kanakkanku, aku bisa merubahnya Hae. Asalkan kau tak meninggalkanku, apapun akan kulakukan untukmu" Donghae hanya bisa menggeleng, sementara itu Hyukjae menatap nanar kearahnya

"Tidak bisa Hyuk, aku sudah mendapatkan penggantimu jadi lebih baik kau melupakanku saja" mendengar itu akhirnya airmata Hyukjae pun berhambur membasahi kedua pipinya. Jadi apakah pernyataan cinta Donghae sebulan lalu adalah kebohongan? Atau Hyukjae hanya cinta sesaat bagi Donghae? Jadi, apakah selama ini Hyukjae diduakan? Hah— semuanya menyakitkan rasanya bagi Hyukjae

"Baiklah kalau memang begitu. Terima kasih Hae, untuk sebulan penuh kenangan kita" Hyukjae berujar lirih sambil berusaha menghapus airmatanya yang terus keluar membasahi pipinya. Setelah mengatakan itu Hyukjae pun berlari meninggalkan Donghae

"Maafkan aku Hyukkie. Aku pikir ini jalan terbaik untukmu, aku tak ingin meihat kau bersedih untukku nanti" ujar Donghae sambil menatap sendu kearah Hyukjae yang kini terlihat jauh

.

.

Dua minggu setelah putus

Semenjak putus, Hyukjae sering melihat Donghae bermesraan dengan yeoja dan namja cantik lain. Seperti sekarang, Hyukjae dapat dengan jelas melihat Donghae berciuman dengan seorang namja manis ditaman tempat biasa mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Hahhh" Hyukjae menghembuskan napasnya panjang, lau dengan perlahan dilangkahkannya kakinya pergi. Sesak juga melihat pemandangan tersebut

Setelah putus dengan dirinya, entah mengapa Donghae menjadi playboy. Terlihat sekarang ia suka berganti-ganti pacar. Hyukjae heran pada Donghae, padahal dulu Donghae yang mengatakan cinta padanya, tapi kenapa juga dia yang mengakhiri hubungan mereka? Jika tau akan berakhir seperti ini, lebih baik mereka berteman saja daripada harus seperti ini. Begitu menyakitkan dan menyesakkan.

.

.

"Ahh sial, kenapa harus hujan mendadak seperti ini" Hyukjae mengumpat kesal. Kesal rasanya saat dipertengahan jalan, hujan malah datang tiba-tiba dengan derasnya membuat Hyukjae basah kuyup seketika. Terpaksa Hyukjae pun pulang menerjang hujan lebat karna pakaiannya sudah terlanjur basah semua. Langkah Hyukjae terhenti ketika ia meliahat sosok yang sangat ia kenal berjalan berlawanan arah dengan dirinya. Dapat dilihatnya dengan jelas Donghae yang sedang berdua dengan seoran yeoja menggunakan satu payung bersama. Donghae menatap Hyukjae sinis saat mereka berpapasan. Seketika tubuh Hyukjae melemas, pikirannya tak menentu, tatapannya pun berubah menjadi kosong. tanpa sadar Hyukjae melangkahkan kakinya asal tanpa menyadari adanya—

'titntitt— brughhh' Hyukjae pun tak sadarkan diri, saat itu juga ada seseorang yang menggendong dan langsung membawa Hyukjae kerumah sakit terdekat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**tbc**

**muahahaha jelas banget ya ni fic? Maaf kalo kesannya ao nyampah. Lagi-lagi karna ao males ngetik, jadinya malah pendek dengan alur kecepetan gini. Tapi tenang, keknya sih next chap ntar udah tamat ko #nyengir**

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
